Mi futuro
by prinsesita100
Summary: -que haces?- al fin pregunto -leo tu futuro- -puedes hacer eso?- pregunto sorprendido había escuchado de objetos que dicen tu futuro y pasado pero nunca de personas -puedo hacer muchas cosas- dijo sonriendo Es curioso como una sola palabra puede cambiar nuestros destinos cuando crees que todo esta perdido, lo se por experiencia me ha pasado dos veces en mi larga vida


Ohayo! regrese con este nuevo fic se me ocurro en clase a si que espero este presentable :p espero no haberme oxidado sin mas lean :3

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aburrido esa era la palabra que resonaba constantemente en la mente de wólfram, ¿Por qué nadie quería jugar con el? Ojala estuviera su conni-chan pero el estaba en un viaje con su padre como lo odiaba por llevárselo y su hermano mayor le había prohibido entra a la ofician claro esto no lo hubiese detenido pero este amenazo con prohibirle entrar a la milicia si desobedecía, que furia le daba al recordar como sonrió su hermano victorioso al ver su expresión. Se levanto curioso de la cama escucho como alguien me habla pero ¿Quién lo llamaría? Pronunciaban su voz como un susurro abrió la puerta despacio pensando que tal ves era su imaginación los pasillos estaban vacios aun no era tan tarde pero aun así estaba oscuro de nuevo escucho aquella vos decidió seguirla aunque no reconociera aquella voz.

-wólfram- ¡ahí estaba! corrió por los pasillos hasta que llego a una habitación, había explorado aquella parte del castillo es una de una de las tantas habitaciones vacías se sorprendió al ver que se abrió fácilmente

-h…hola- ¡no! Por que tartamudo –hola- lo dijo con mas seguridad se sonrojo al escuchar una suave risa, enfrente de el se encontraba una mujer que tenia una capa que tapaba su cuerpo y parte de su rostro dejando solo que se viera unos mechones plateados

-llegaste- dijo divertida

-bueno… ¿me llamaste?- dijo sonando dudoso

-si algo así… estabas aburrido y yo también-

-jugaras conmigo?-sonrió con inocencia para después arrepentirse por el entusiasmo que mostro ella asistió

-solo que jugaremos un juego especial este no es como otro que veras en otra parte y solo lo jugaremos nosotros dos-

-de que se trata?- hablo entusiasmado, ella saco una daga

-dame tu mano- le tendió la mano con curiosidad –te hare una herida rápida pequeño- dijo con dulzura

-no soy pequeño- dijo apenado inflando los cachetes ella no respondió y de un rápido movimiento la palma de su mano comenzó a sangrar solo hizo una mueca no era ningún enclenque a si que trato de no llorar ella se hizo la misma herida y dejo caer pequeñas gotas en un extraño espejo indicando a wólfram a que hiciera lo mismo

-listo ahora mi pequeño wólfram acércate –ella se incoo para estar a la altura del rubio acerco su rostro al de wólfram este sonrojándose por su cercanía

-abre mas los ojos pequeño ellos pueden decirme mucho-wólfram pudo por la cercanía ver sus ojos violetas

-que haces?- al fin pregunto

-leo tu futuro-

-puedes hacer eso?- pregunto sorprendido había escuchado de objetos que dicen tu futuro y pasado pero nunca de personas

-puedo hacer muchas cosas- dijo sonriendo – tu futuro me temo pequeño wólfram que es doloroso todo comenzara cuando conozcas a una persona muy poderosa esa persona será especial para ti llena de bondad pero con grandes defectos.

Aun cuando tu lo ames mas que nada el te rechaza miles de veces, no admite sus sentimientos esta lleno de dudas y miedo te romperá un poco cada día, el te engaña con otras mujeres sin tener el valor de romper su unión-

-ese infiel-dijo cerrando sus manos de frustración

-todos están preocupados por ti te piden que te olvides de el que hagas tu propia vida lejos de el pero tu sabes que jamás podrás olvidarlo estas cansado de estos sentimientos que te destruyen por dentro tomas la decisión de acabar con tu vida a si el dolor acabara este día lo harás pondrás fin a todo ves con tristeza la luna subes lentamente al balcón y sonríes aliviado mientras te dejas caer-

-nn..o- dijo asustado

-alguien sostiene tu mano y no la deja caer el no es lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerte por mucho tiempo te dijo las palabras que necesitabas para recobrar tus ganas de vivir te dijo…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuri detente!- dijo fingiendo enojo Wólfram tratando de recuperar el aire pero Yuuri no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas

-lo hare si admites que soy mas fuerte que tu- le dice con una sonrisa burlona mientras estaba arriba de el

-nunca un enclenque siempre será un enclenque no importa cuanto crezca!- dijo escapando de las garras de aquel rey y regularizando su respiración

-dilo- dice acorralándolo

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo riéndose pero callándose al instante –escuchaste eso?-

-que? Wólfram no caeré en eso- dijo divertido

-shh- lo cayo y este se detuvo al ver la mirada seria de el rubio, este abre los ojos sorprendidos abriendo la puerta de su habitación

-wólfram?- dijo extrañado

-shh Yuuri esto es importante- dijo mientras caminaba siguiendo aquella voz ve al fondo aquella puerta inconfundible

-donde estamos?- pregunta serio Yuuri al no ver ningún guardia ni sirviente por ahí

-no se… hace mucho que no vengo aquí- dice mientras abre aquella puerta tan familiar

-hace mucho que no te veía pequeño- dijo aquella mujer igual que la primera ves que se conocieron solo que esta ves no ocultaba su rostro banco con una cascada de cabellos plateados y unos ojos violetas pero fríos y misteriosos

-si mucho- dijo sonriendo con melancolía

-quien es?- pregunta Yuuri curioso

-es … una amiga de la infancia- le sonrió divertido al decirlo

-mucho gusto su majestad- dice mientas hace una pequeña reverencia

-haa si no hay necesidad de tanto formalismo- dice nervioso aun sintiéndose incomodo cuando la gente hace eso

-como guste… y wólfram… se volvió realidad?-

-cada palabra- dijo mientras recordaba esa época

-fue el quien te salvo?- desvió su mirada hacia Yuuri

-si, pero no de la manera que crees-

-quieres que volvamos a jugar?- dijo divertida

- si quieres- dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña daga de su ropa bajo la incrédula mirada de Yuuri

-siempre tienes una?- pregunto sorprendido Yuuri

- jum soy un soldado enclenque siempre estoy preparado- dijo con orgullo mientras agarraba la hoja de la daga haciéndose la herida dejando caer las gotas de sangre en el mismo espejo después de ella me acerco a ella dejando nuestros rostros a centímetros sonrió al ver que llano se tiene que incar para que estuviera a su altura

-hey! Ese es mi esposo- grita Yuuri indignado mientras separa a wólfram de aquella mujer agarrando en el proceso a wólfram de su cintura – y tu infiel aléjate de ella- le dice Yuuri finalmente

-enclenque solo me leerá el futuro- dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-así no se lee el futuro! Se ven las líneas de las manos o el fondo de una taza de té- dice mientras wólfram lo mira como el loco que parece

-como se sabría el futuro por las manos o té enclenque ya empezaste a decir incoherencias-

-bueno besarse no parece un método practico!- dice molesto

-qu..e!?- se sonrojado- no íbamos a besarnos me iba a ver los ojos!- decía como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo

-Los ojos? Ja me suena a escusa- dice ofendido

-los ojos son la ventana al alma enclenque!- dice como si eso fuese todo lo que necesitara

-son solo ojos wolfy- dice

-solo ojos?!- dice molesto- jum pues ayer me dijiste claramente que eran los mas hermosos que hayas visto en tu vida y que podías admirarlos todo el día y no se que mas cursilerías decías-esta ves fue turno de Yuuri sonrojarse

-cof bueno si quieres saber tu futuro te lo diré yo- grita acercándose a el

-serás por mucho mucho tiempo el consorte real tendremos muchos hijos y envejecerás conmigo y solo conmigo y aun después de morir seguiremos amándonos por siempre – me dice para después besarlo

-creo que ya se mi futuro- dice wólfram sonriéndole a aquella misteriosa mujer

-creo que si… solo por lo que alcance a ver te pido un favor, ponle yuuki como yo – para después darle una sonrisa retorcida confirmando las sospechas de wólfram

-a si se llamara-

-que me estoy perdiendo?- dice Yuuri desconcertado aun sin soltar a wólfram

-te lo diré pronto Yuuri-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es curioso como una sola palabra puede cambiar nuestros destinos cuando crees que todo esta perdido, lo se por experiencia me ha pasado dos veces en mi larga vida

La primera vez que experimente aquello fue la palabra

"te necesito"

Me dijo aquella persona cuando estaba apunto de suicidarme y con solo esas simples palabras pude aferrarme a la vida por que alguien me necesitaba

La segunda ves fue cuando volví a perder aquella luz y mis deseos de morir regresaban lenta y venenosamente a mi después de haber perdido a aquella persona ya nada tenia a que aferrarme pero de nuevo me volvieron a salvar esta ves fue con la palabra

"Te amo"

Me dijo Yuuri mientras lloraba sobre mi pecho aquella ves que tiro a la fuerza la puerta de mi habitación en la que me había encerrado después de la muerte de el, la persona que me salvo de tirarme de el balcón si tan solo no hubiera caído en mi lugar

-gracias- dije al aire y aunque nunca pude amarte como tu lo hiciste me hubiera gustado besarte una única ves… Murata

-te vas a resfriar si sigues en la ventana wolfy- dice Yuuri abrazando por la espalda a wólfram

-Si solo pensaba y yuuki?- pregunto

-dormida al fin tenemos tiempo para nosotros dos- dice suspirando aliviado

-ahora a no te quejes enclenque toma tus responsabilidades – dije divertido

-me encanta ser papa de echo… por que no le hacemos un hermanito a yuuki?- dice asiendo sonrojar al demonio

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Me alegro que seas feliz mi querido demonio- dice yuuki mirando la escena desde el espejo

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

que tal? decente? bueno malo? ustedes díganme xDD hice punto de vista general pero aveces era punto de vista wolfram batallo siempre lo hago desde el punto de vista de un personaje -

tu! si tu tu lector no voltees te hablo a ti comenta no seas flojo xDD se un lector responsable!


End file.
